From the state of the art, it is known to input the injection pressure in the pressure store via a characteristic field for direct-injecting internal combustion engines. The characteristic field is, however, independent of the operating temperature of the engine. Furthermore, the characteristic field is not adapted to specific operating states of the engine, for example, after a cold start or during a warm-running phase.
It is known from DE 195 47 644 A1 to compute a corrective factor for directly injecting internal combustion engines to increase the metering accuracy of the fuel mass to be injected into the combustion chamber. The fuel mass, which is to be injected, is charged with this corrective factor. The corrective factor considers the temperature dependency of the density of the fuel. The corrective factor has no effect on the injection pressure present in the pressure store.